A plan for love
by aseena2144
Summary: Gazelle is fed up with an arrogant Burn and decides to go to a new school in another country! Burn cant let this happen so he must stop this no matter what, beacuse of his feelings for Gazelle...but how?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfic! Yay! Hope you enjoy it and also don't forget to review, they are so useful. Anyway im done blabbing so enjoy! :)**_

It was a winter in Inazuma town; you could see kids playing in the snow and older kids having snow fights. But at sunshine orphanage the were no happy faces because certain to people where arguing….again!

"TULIP-HEAD! THAT HURT WHY DID YOU THROW THAT DUMP ICE BALL AT MY FACE!" A certain silver haired teen shouted.

"HMPH! NOT MY FAULT YOUR BIG ICE HEAD GOT IN THE WAY!-"A red haired teen shouted back with an agitated tone.

" BESIDES SHOULD YOU REALLY BE GETTING ANNOYED I DID YOU A FAVOUR OF REARRANGING YOUR GIRLY FACE, GAZELLE!" Flames appeared in his eyes as he waited for a remark from the silver haired teen named Gazelle.

A few moments passed and then Gazelle clenched his fists "don't you ever say I have a girly face again or ill yell your SECRET TO EVERYONE, BURN!" Gazelle laughed manically knowing that he won when he saw the look on Burns face knowing that he would shut up but suddenly.

"Oh, Really?"

"Yeah really!"

Gazelle looked down at the snow for a moment then all of a sudden as he looked up he saw Burn coming right at him.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME!-" Gazelle was prepared but then

"HARUYA! WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT FIGHTING OUTSIDE!" A woman said with long navy blue hair that looked at the angered red haired teen whose fist was inches away from gazelles face.

He looked up and said "That if I do it then you would tell father…" Burn lowered his fist in defeat as he heard a snicker slip Gazelles lips.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Burn demanded but looked down as the woman death glared him.

"INSIDE NOW EVERYONE, AND BURN DON'T YOU DARE DO SUCH A THING AGAIN!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry Hitomiko-san…." The teen went inside and left Gazelle outside.

"Suzuno, aren't you coming inside?" she said as she walked near him.

"Hitomiko-san, were going to school in a few days but the thing is I don't want to go to the same school as Burn!" Gazelle said with such a stern face Hitomiko didn't say anything but nod.

"Ill talk to father and he will arrange for you to go to a new school but it may be far, are you ok with that?" Hitomiko asked but already knew the answer.

"That's fine. As long as he is not near me im fine with it but how far?"

"Probably it will be in another country meaning we would have to make arrangements for you."

"That's fine. _NO ITS NOT!"_Gazelle thought to himself the last bit but taken aback.

"Well ok then I'll talk to father tomorrow morning and he will confirm it all for you. Now come on inside I made hot chocolate and cupcakes." Hitomiko gave a smile and walked inside with Gazelle.

"That sounds good. Also I guess a new beginning could start me off on a track to success." Gazelle smiled and shut the door.

What he didn't realise was that a certain red head heard the whole conversation as was quite shocked to hear it. "_School starts in two weeks and Gazelle will leave! What have I done!"_

Burn ran to his room shut the door and threw himself on his bed.

"I don't want him to leave…because….because…._JUST SAY IT!-" _he thought the last part.

"I love him!" Burn was shocked to hear what he just said and went outside to check if anyone heard but no one did.

"Phew…." Burn wiped the sweat off his forehead and went downstairs.

"_I have to do something; I have to make a plan!" _Burn thought as he sat down and drank his hot chocolate.

_**End of Chappy 1! How was it? More to come by the way. Review and ill update soon. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people of this world! Soz I took my time but here it is chapter 2, hope you enjoyed chapter 1 by the way. Anyway read on :).**_

_**Chapter 2: phase 1-Change of thought**_

Burn woke up early in the morning by the sound of his alarm.

"uhhhhh…..stupid alarm its six in the morning." Burn said with a yawn in between and stretched his arms and got out of bed.

"Ok, so first if I change the way he thinks about me, maybe Gazelle will start to stop thinking about leaving me- I mean us." Burn stattered

Burn got changed out of his pj's and put on a white shirt and combats and went downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early Haruya?" Burn was frozen turned his head and saw Hitomiko in the kitchen with her arms folded staring past the red head.

"I…ermmmm….i was going to…..errrr….make breakfast for everyone!" Burn said with a quick "few" between his lips.

Hitomiko raised her eyebrows and spoke "And exactly what where you going to make?"

Burn knew she could see right through him, but offered an answer anyway "Eggs, bacon and toast?"

"Alright then go ahead, but you do know how to make it right?" she raised an eyebrow

Ok that's it Burn started to get a little flustered but didn't raise his voice "Yes, I do."

"_Nice one hot head she probably knew you're a fake!" _Burn shouted mentally to himself.

"Alright, by then." Hitomiko left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"About time she left, what is this 20 questions?" Burn said under his voice and went over to the oven holding a frying pan.

"_Perfect, how do you cook?" _He shouted mentally to himself.

Burn grabbed some eggs, a pack of bacon and a whole loaf of bread and layed it out on the table.

"Ok, think how Hitomiko does it. She cracks one egg into a bowl and mixes it throws it in the pan and adds bacon and done. But how do you know when it's ready!" Burn shouted then clasped his hands around his mouth.

Little did he know a certain blue haired teen woke up to his voice and was on his way downstairs to see what was going on.

Burn walked to the stove and turned it on he mixed an egg in a bowl and poured in the pan.

"What is he up to now?" A certain teen said walking down the stairs wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"I think that's ready. Better add the bacon." He added the bacon and watched the food cook without even flipping it!

"Uh oh…..better stop him before he burns the place down." The teen made a move into the kitchen and shouted-

"BURN YOU IDIOT; TAKE THE PAN OFF THE STOVE!"

Burn jumped and twisted around then smelt the smoke and quickly moved the pan off.

"Thanks Gazelle."

"You are so dumb you don't have a brain why did you just leave it there?!" Gazelle yelled with anger.

"_Don't shout! Don't shout!" _Burn thought mentally.

"I was just trying to make breakfast for everyone." Burn said calmly.

"You? Cook? Don't make me laugh." Gazelle snickered.

"_Don't get mad! Don't get mad!" _Burn said mentally trying to stop the urge of shouting.

"Fine, I can't cook. But if you can, then can you teach me?" Burn asked.

Gazelle was taken aback by what Burn just said.

"Are you being for real?"

"Yes I am. Please?" Burn said with a calm face.

"Ummmm….yeah….sure. Just give me the spatula."

Burn nodded and handed Gazelle the spatula, but at that moment there hands brushed against each other and they both blushed and looked away.

"Well you did everything right, but you forgot to flip it and add seasoning."

"So you have a lot of culinary skills?" Burn questioned.

"I learned from Hitomiko-san. It's not so hard." Gazelle said with a smile and flipped the egg and bacon mixture.

"Do you get it now?" Burn nodded and grabbed another pan and spatula.

"I guess this will be faster if we do this together." Burn said.

Gazelle blushed but nodded "we'll do half each then make toast."

Burn nodded and started to flip. "You got it." Gazelle said with a smile that made Burn blush.

"_I guess he isn't a hot head after all. In fact I guess he can be nice sometimes." _Gazelle thought mentally and smiled.

After about an hour the duo finished the toast and layed everything out on the table.

Everyone came downstairs after they smelt the aroma of the breakfast.

"Wow that smells good, who made it?" Rean asked

"Burn did." Gazelle said as he started to eat his breakfast.

"Really? Well done Haruya." Hitomiko said as she ate and was taken aback by the flavours.

"Actually both me and Gazelle made it together." Burn said.

Everyone was taken aback but didn't say anything.

"Hitomiko-san how about me and Burn wash up after?"

"Sure if you want to. Burn?" Hitomiko looked at Burn.

"Yeah sure I don't mind."

"Whats with burn?"

"Wow he's changed"

"_I think he had a break down."_

"_Who knows maybe he's gone insane."_

Both diamond dust and prominence were whispering amongst each other.

After a while everyone got up and left the table leaving Gazelle and Burn to wash up.

"Hey Burn can I ask you something?"

"Sure Gazelle what is it?"

"Why are you acting so different?"

Burn stopped what he was doing for a second and just said "People change."

Gazelle was slightly taken aback. _"Wow I guess he's not as bad as I thought. Maybe he has changed."_

"Well I'll be honest I do like the new Burn."

Burn blushed but said "Thanks."

"Suzuno may I speak with you?" Hitomiko asked.

"Yeah, sure. Can you finish up?" Burn nodded and Gazelle went.

"Suzuno I have talked to father and he said that he can arrange a school in France if you like?"

Gazelle was silent for a moment and just said "Hitomiko-san can we give it a bit of time please."

Hitomiko was taken aback and noded.

"But why?"

"Lets just say I'm starting to have a change of thought."

Gazelle left and went to see how Burn was doing and after they went outside and played soccer.

_**End of Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Review and comment thanks. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya! I am soooo pleased that people like the story! Thank you sooo much! Anyway I'm going to zip it I'm just a hyper person LOL! :)**_

_**Chapter 3: Changing feelings**_

_**With Gazelle**_

The silver haired teen woke up to the sunlight sliding its way through the window.

"What time is it?" He said with a groggy voice as he sat up and looked at his clock.

"8am, Feels like twelve. Oh well."

The teen got up and went to the shower.

In the middle of his shower he remembered what date it was, and he knew it was not going to be good.

"I better watch my back, anyone can get me." Gazelle walked out of the shower while drying his hair with a towel, he dropped it on the floor, but did not notice that it was a different colour than its usual white.

He walked towards his dresser put on a pair of jeans and slipped on his shirt when he noticed in the mirror something was wrong.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_**With Burn**_

Burn was startled and fell off his bed and slammed his head on the floor.

"OUCH! Who is so stupid to scream at NOON!"

Burn was so furious that he walked towards the source of the noise also noticing how Nepper was on the floor laughing his head off along with Rean and Heat, in Neppers room. Why are they laughing?

"BWHAHAHAHAHAH!" Heat and Nepper laughed uncontrollably

Rean got up still clutching her gut and laughing.

"B-B-B-B BURN, w-w-w-w we, pranked Gazelle- BWHAHAHAHA!" Rean fell to the floor laughing and Burn just moved on with his anger rising but not about the scream but to his fellow team mates.

"YOU IDIOTS! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!" Burn shouted and then they all were as quiet as a mouse because they knew how much anger Burn could change into violence.

"We only did it for a laugh…" Rean said quietly to which Burn glared and left them in a state of confusion.

"I think he might need to be checked into a mental institute." Heat said and to which they started laughing again but quietly.

Burn went to Gazelles room and opened the door to discover a towel on the floor that was green? But Burn swore it used to be white then saw a teen cuddled up in to a ball on his bed.

Burn shut the door and walked over but remembered to lock the door. As he walked closer he heard sobs. He took off the blanket and saw a green haired and faced Gazelle.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Gazelle pushed Burn away and tried to take the blankets but to no avail because Burn threw them towards the other side of the room.

"You! This was your idea wasn't it? You were acting nice yesterday so that you could do this to me! How did you even wake yourself up so early? Well!" Gazelle got up and pushed Burn to the floor.

"Its twelve in the afternoon and I-"Burn couldn't finish his sentence

"What! So you changed the time on my clock as well! You're such a sadistic moron!" Gazelle slapped Burn.

"What now you gonna take a picture to remember this day, HUH!" Gazelle yelled and crossed his arms as he rose.

Burn was quiet and all he could do was clutch the spot where Gazelle slapped him.

"WELL! WHY DID YOU DO IT!" Gazelle seemed so furious.

Burn rose and opened his mouth to speak "Gazelle believe me when I say this, I didn't do it. I know that it's a tradition for my team to play pranks on yours every year but swear I didn't do it. They went too far and if you want me to-"Burn walked closer to Gazelle and lightly touched his hair

"- I can help you clean up, because I know how to get rid of it." Burn stepped back.

Gazelle was baffled, is this another trick?

"How do I know this isn't another trick? How do I know to trust you? After everything you've done in the past?" Gazelle glared at Burn.

"Because I will end this tradition and also I do resent what I have done to you in the past I really do. I guess I'm trying to say I'm sorry…."

_**Outside the room**_

Three teens were shocked like they've been beaten so down they were near to death.

"Did he really say that?" Nepper said

"He couldn't have meant it….." Rean said quietly

"Does this mean no pranks?" Heat spoke and got two hard slaps on his head.

"O-" Then Nepper shushed him and slapped Heats mouth shut.

" Nepper….." Rean said

"I know, this is bad, we need to make the old Burn come back and show how much his old ways were the best." Nepper said to which everyone else nodded.

" We need a plan." They said simutantiously.

_**Back in Gazelles room**_

Gazelle was taken aback.

Did he really mean that? The hot head he once knew, the idiot that tortured him?

Saying sorry?

"Did you really mean that?" Gazelle asked as he unfolded his arms.

"Yes, every word. I swear by it." Gazelles eyes widened, While the three teens outside could not believe what they heard.

"Then how do I get rid of this?" Gazelle pointed to his hair and face.

"Wait here." Burn unlocked the door but before he opened it the other teens ran.

Burn went downstairs, got a bucket, salt, hair dye remover and ran back upstairs.

"Come with me." Burn motioned to the bathroom and locked the room and bathroom door.

He mixed the water, salt and hair dye remover together and had Gazelle dunk his hair and face in it while Burn scrubbed away the mistake that was done.

_**Half an hour later**_

"There, looks better now, doesn't it?" Burn helped Gazelle up to the mirror and smiled a little but didn't make it too obvious.

"It does…thank you." Gazelle said with tears in his eyes but blinked them away.

His hair and face where normal once again.

"It's ok, now if you don't mind I have to have a chat with some retards in the dining room." Burn strode off, leaving Gazelle in his room.

_**Gazelles pov**_

He has changed a lot, But I don't understand why.

Is there a reason?

"What's this feeling?" I said quietly and touched my heart.

"My feelings are changing, for…..Burn?"

_**Normal pov**_

Gazelle grabbed a brush and brushed his hair while giggling because not to far but he could hear a certain person yelling his head off to his teammates.

_**OOO LA LA! This is getting so fun to write! Oh by the way can you guess the date? Put you guesses in to your reviews. Also hope you enjoyed this chappy, OREVOIR my readers! Don't forget to review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiya people of this site! I just wanna say enjoy because I see that you are enjoying the story so far. Anyway review and comment and yeah. :)**_

_**Chapter 4: Sneaking, getting closer, and drawing apart**_

Everyone was downstairs eating dinner while a certain teen was upstairs sleeping.

"BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!" An alarm went off.

"Huh? Oh its only seven, that was a nice nap but a weird dream." Gazelle said as he lept out of bed and made it.

The silverhead walked to the bathroom in his room and licked the door.

However not too far away three mischievous teens where planning an evil plan.

"Okay Rean remember to suduce Burn and keep him away from this room, while you do that me and Heat will make it seem as though he was planning to get Gazelle while he is vulnerable." Nepper said

"Why do I have to suduce him?" Rean whined

"Because you're the only girl duh." Heat said

"Whatever, still not fair. See ya." Rean said and then left to find Burn

"Ok let's do this, Have you got what we need?" Nepper asked Heat while walking towards Burns room.

"Yep. Darts, pictures of Diamond Dust and Gazelle, time schedule and a countdown calander that reveals he will have a huge trap for Gazelle." Heat said with an evil smile.

The pair entered Burns room locked the door and got to work.

_**With Rean**_

"_This is sooo going to be easy but I'm not going to enjoy it_." Rean thought mentally as she walked to where Burn was sitting,_alone._

"Hiya_, captainnnn. What are you doing?" _Rean said innocently, while twisting her hair between her. fingers.

Burn was taken aback a lot by the red head.

"I'm just flipping through a soccer magazine, _why?"_

Rean sat closer to Burn and put her hand on his cheek.

"Because I felt _lonely…..-" _Rean plastered a frown on her face "-And I thought that _you _could keep me company,_ Captain." _Rean giggled a little and moved even closer to Burn.

Burn slid on the sofa away from Rean.

"Rean you don't have to call me captain-" Burn was interrupted when Rean moved closer.

"Ok, then what should I call you? Handsome? Cutie pie? _My flame?"_

Burn moved to the edge of the couch.

"N-N-N-N- NO! Just call me Burn, jeez. Are you sick?" Burn said slightly annoyed.

"Im sick alright-" Rean moved closer to Burn on the edge of the couch. "_-Love sick."_

Burn was so shocked that he fell off the couch.

"OWWWW!" Burn yelled.

"Oh im sorry, this is all my fault." Rean said innocently while helping Burn up.

"Never mind. I think I'll go upstairs. _Where you won't annoy me" _Burn thought as he got up.

"NO!" Rean let go of his hand and he fell back again.

"OWW!" Burn yelled again and Rean helped him up.

"And why not?" Burn stood up and looked at Rean.

"I meant to say its quiet here I can make you your favourite, Chocolate chip pancakes." Rean said and Burn thought about it but couldn't help but say.

"Alright." Burn sat down and continued to read his magazine.

"_Great now I have to cook."_ Rean thought with a frown on her face. _"They better hurry up"_

_**With Heat and Nepper**_

"Done." Nepper said quite proudly

"Come on let's get out of here." Heat said as he opened the door.

The pair exited the room and leaned against the wall.

"We better tell Rean that-" Nepper was interrupted.

"Tell Rean what?"

The pair froze and turned to face there capturer.

"Oh, Gazelle! We were going to tell Rean that we found her bracelet." Heat said

"Really? And where is the bracelet?" Gazelle asked crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Here. In my pocket. Safe and sound." Nepper said

"Can I see it?" Gazelle said while walking towards them with his hand out.

The pair started to worry and Nepper put his hand in his pocket trying to hope that something happens, FAST!

"Nepper!Heat! You guys found my bracelet! Thank you so much!" Rean ran towards Nepper and hugged him while at the same time putting a bracelet in his back pocket.

Rean retracted and held her hand out while Gazelle just stared.

"Yeah, here you go." Nepper took out the bracelet and handed it to Rean.

"Thank you." Rean said then went downstairs.

"Hmmmm.-" Gazelle closed his eyes for a second and put his hand through his hair.

"-Sorry I doubted you." Gazelle walked downstairs with Nepper and Heat behind silently sighing with relief.

The three went downstairs and sat in the room along with Burn.

"Hey." Burn said and continued reading his magazine.

"Hey, where's everyone?" Gazelle questioned as he grabbed the remote and put a soccer match on.

"Went out, I think they went grocery shopping." Burn replied.

Gazelle shrugged and continued to watch.

However, Nepper and Heat went into the kitchen to see Rean cleaning up.

"Why did you make pancakes?" Rean glared at the pair.

"Only way to keep him downstairs, you owe me one." Rean said as she finished cleaning and grabbed the food.

"Heh heh, well anyway we set everything up we just need the pair to go upstairs now." Heat said.

They all nodded and went into the room.

"Heres the pancakes. Enjoy." Rean said and the five all ate.

After a few minutes, Rean cleaned up, leaving everyone else in the room.

"Hey, Burn guess what I saw a rat crawling into your room." Nepper said.

"WHAT!" Burn shouted with fury.

"How do you two know?" Gazelle switched the television off and stood up crossing his arms.

"We saw it crawl under his door into his room." Heat said smoothly.

"YUCK!" Burn yelled

"Burn calm down ill help you get it out." Gazelle said walking towards the stairs.

Burn calmed down and nodded. He also got up and walked along with Gazelle up to his room.

"This is one for the books." Nepper whispered to Heat.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!" An angry Rean shouted to the pair and started to chase them with a pan.

"AHHHHH, WHAT DID WE DO!" Heat yelled as they ran into the backyard.

"YOU MADE ME COOK AND CLEAN!" Rean yelled even angrier.

_**With Burn and Gazelle**_

Burn opened the door, but waited for Gazelle who was grabbing a few things.

"Okay I got a trap and a black bag. After we catch it ill chuck it outside." Gazelle simply said and walked in to the room along with Burn.

Gazelle looked up and dropped everything he was holding and his eyes widened while his heart started to break into a million pieces and a waterfall of tears where coming from his eyes.

While Burn just froze in shock and confusion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi people! I am so sorry I left you on a cliff hanger but here's the rest, also I'm going to produce a new story later, so enjoy and review.**_

_**Chapter 5: Questions and arguments**_

Gazelle walked towards the calendar and took a look. He ran his finger to tomorrow's date where it said in red "Ultimate prank on girly Gazelle".

Burn wanted to speak up but was too confused.

Gazelle walked to a picture of him and his team. The team's picture had three darts on it while his was torn and had darts on it too. He then walked to Burns bed and saw a time schedule that circled "12:00pm".

Burn locked the door and walked to Gazelle but he was still confused.

Gazelle turned to face Burn but his head was hung low in anger.

"Gazelle….." Burn started

"Don't speak….." Gazelle said quietly

"But-" Burn was interrupted

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SPEAK AT ALL!" Gazelle yelled in fury startling Burn.

Burn moved closer and put his hand on Gazelles shoulder and spoke "Gazelle-"

Burns hand was batted away and Gazelle pushed him to the wall whiling holding his collar.

"Don't speak." Gazelle said with a death glare.

Burn just didn't say anything waiting for Gazelles next move.

"You where planning this plot the whole time. TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT I NEVER LEAVE AND YOU CAN TORMENT ME! The lies you said to me were UNTRUE!" Gazelle said with fire in his eyes looking to kill.

Burn shook his head.

"No. I've had enough of you and your lies!" Gazelle said glaring at Burn

"You don't understand-"Burn started

Gazelle lifted Burn and threw him across the room and grabbed the calendar.

"OWWW!" Burn yelled.

"You see this calendar? You where plotting for me to be banned from all schools and to be passed off as a psychotic moron!" Gazelle threw the calendar in Burns face.

"No more! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME!"

Burn stood up and with his strength tried to push Gazelle down on to the floor and pinning him down.

"Get off of me!" Gazelle yelled and tried to struggle.

"Gazelle listen; I never did this I swear." Burn said

"Stop lying!" Gazelle yelled and kicked Burn off of himself.

"Why? Why would you do this?" Gazelle said all the anger flushed from his face and only tears and hurt where left behind.

Burn stared at Gazelle for a moment

"I didn't do this. Why don't you believe me?"

Gazelle couldn't take it anymore and snapped

"THAT'S IT!" Gazelle got up and kicked a soccer ball at Burn.

Burn was hit hard and fell all the way to the other side of his room.

"I thought you were going to change. I thought you cared, but I was stupid to believe such a thing. I actually thought-" Gazelle stopped mid sentenced and started to have tears drop.

"Stay away from me, don't talk to me, and don't try your idiotic plot." Gazelle said

Burn was on the floor shocked and couldn't say anything through the words that Gazelle had spoke.

Gazelle walked to the door opened it and turned back to Burn.

"You have got to be the worst person I have ever met in my life Nagumo Haruya and I wish I had never met you." Gazelle spoke with tears and shut the door behind him and left to his room.

Burn stood up, sat on his bed and was shocked at what Gazelle just said.

In fact he was so shocked he started to cry and cry he quickly locked his door and hid under his sheets.

"What happened?"

"_You just lost your love." _Burn thought mentally

Burn continued to cry while Gazelle was also crying.

"I can't believe I trusted him."

"_Believe it, you loved him." _Gazelle thought mentally.

_**Fin. Poor Gazelle, what will happen next? Did Rean, Heat and Nepper get away with it? Will they be caught? Who knows…..(Well technically I do, lol) Anyway review and sorry about the short chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey people soz if you guys were waiting too long for this chappy and also school. Soon NOOOO! So that means this story and others soon to come will be updated after I don't know weeks or days if im lucky. Anyway enjoy and review. :)**_

_**Chapter 6: Miles apart**_

It has been a week since Gazelle and Burn had that argument due to Heat, Rean and Nepper.

The duo have not spoken or have been near each other since even if Burns many attempts to reason with the ice captain.

"I just don't understand. I didn't do anything. How could Gazelle think that I would go so low?" Burn said quite sadly.

"He doesn't like you like you don't like him. So why bother? Prominence can now practise and become the strongest team ever!" Nepper said with a big smile on his face.

Burn just stared at Nepper with the expression of shock and anger.

"How can you say that? Before all this Aleia academy stuff happened we all were friends and now look what it's done to us! It's all to do with power!" Burn said angrily.

Nepper couldn't believe what Burn just said to him.

Nepper hung his head in shame with no reply.

"Im out of here. Im gonna try again _for the tenth time_." Burn said the last bit mentally.

Burn got up leaving Nepper by himself. Burn went upstairs and knocked on Gazelles door shouting his name and wanting to talk to him.

"Forget it. He won't come out unless called by someone other than you." Clara said walking towards Burn.

Burn gritted his teeth.

"Burn, how could you do such a thing?" Clara said with slight anger in her voice.

Burn turned to her "You have to believe me when I say I didn't do any of it."

Clara simply shrugged and shook her head.

"This is beyond you but its not hard to believe." Clara started to walk away

"Clara-" Burn was interrupted by Rean

"Don't bother. Besides we can all play and train our soccer skills." Rean said happily.

"Stop! I don't want to train at the moment. So don't even try." Burn simply nudged past Rean and walked to his room.

Rean walked away after but didn't see Clara, IQ and IC.

"Is it just me or is something wrong here." IQ said with a thought expression.

"You're the brains so then you must be catching on to something." IC shrugged and smiled.

"Well I think we should find out what's going on, because when I was talking to Burn he was determined to prove to me he did nothing." Clara said

The three then split up to find out what's going and most importantly who is behind it all.

_**In Gazelle's room**_

Gazelle was face first hugging hi pillow and lying down on his bed.

"Please Suzuno. Stop coming up to your room. You have to get some fresh air and have some fun." Hitomiko said while rubbing his back.

"I don't want to leave this room._ Because my heart is in pieces in this whole house." _Gazelle muffled and said to himself mentally.

"Come-" Hitomiko got up and outstretched her hand "-We can go to the fair that you have been saving for." Hitomiko spoke with a smile.

Gazelle just looked at Hitomiko and shook his head. "Please can you go? I want to be alone." Gazelle said quietly and covered himself with his blanket.

Hitomiko frowned but left.

_**With Burn**_

Burn was sitting upright on his bed when Heat came in.

"_Perfect that's what I need more, encouragement to practise. Tsk." Burn thought mentally._

"Hey captain. The team is going to the field and we would like you to come and practice with us." Heat said casually.

"Look I will say this once and only once so don't try to change my mind. ' . . SOCCER!" Burn snapped causing Heat to retreat.

_**Normal**_

"Hey Heat you got a sec?" IC asked walking towards him.

"What?" Heat said

"Captain and Burn aren't really talking much are they?"

"Point out the obvious."

"Well I was just wondering why you and the others think it's smart to try to make him happy when clearly he's not."

Heat was taken aback and was unsure how to answer.

"Well? Answer me." IC said clearly getting impatient.

"We just think it will cheer him up." Heat shrugged.

IC glared at him and Heat took a step back.

"You see Heat we think something happened-" IC was interrupted.

"What do you mean "we"?" Heat questioned and saw Clara and IQ walking up the stairs and stand beside IC.

"-As I was saying, we think something happened, but when Clara talked to Burn he was determined for us to believe that he did nothing. So that makes you think doesn't it? If it wasn't Burn then its someone or a group of people who did it." IC stepped closer to Heat.

"Why are you telling me this?" Heat said stepping back.

"HEY!" Rean shouted coming up the stairs along with Nepper.

"What's going on here?" Nepper questioned.

Clara turned to the three "More like what have you done."

The three where slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" Rean questioned

"Don't try we know that the three of you did something to provoke both captains to fall out when it seemed that they started to get along. Am I wrong?" IQ said.

The three just froze and heard a noise coming from Gazelles room.

"What was that?" IC questioned while she tied to open the door.

"Stand aside." IQ said and got a card out of his pocket and opened the door.

"Show off…." IC said under her breath.

The six walked into the room and saw that a tin where Gazelle kept money was empty, A window was opened and a rope of sheets was tied to the bed going out the window.

"Oh no." IQ an IC said simultaneously

"Gazelles run away!" Clara shouted cupping her mouth in shock.

The six where frozen on the spot with the breeze of the wind blowing through the window.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I just want to say that I am sooooo sorrryyy for the long wait and that it's only because of school and all the homework I get but at least you can enjoy this chapter. :)**_

_**The truth **_

Clara turned to Rean and the two and pointed a finger at them.

"This is your fault…..what are we going to do?"

Rean batted her finger away "Don't start pointing fingers how do you know its not because you were bothering him?" Rean said hands on hip.

"Because you were the ones who caused all of this in the beginning." IQ said calmly.

"Whats with all the shouting?"

The rivals turned to see Burn at the door looking confused.

"B-B-B-Burn-samma…we ummm.." Heat started but couldn't finish.

"Where's Gazelle?" Burn questioned entering the room.

"Ask your team mates." IC said coldly.

Burn turned to the three and walked towards them. "Where is Gazelle?"

The three looked up twiddling their fingers.

Burn glared and then hung nipper by his collar and asked again "Where's Gazelle?"

"He ran away and we don't know where he is or what hap-" Nepper was interrupted by and angry IC.

"STOP LYING AND JUST TELL THEM WHAT YOU _BEEPING_ DID!" IC yelled which startled the others including IQ who whispered _"Please don't use that word again"_

"F-F-F-Fine. We….well are kinda responsible for what happened between you and Gazelle." Nepper spoke frightened of what his captain was going to do.

"You what? The three of you?" They all nodded and Burn snapped.

"YOU ALL DID THIS! YOU ARE ALL GONNA FEEL MY PAIN! YOU DESTROYED ME! AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!" Burn lifted his fist but was stopped by a slightly frightened Clara.

"Burn-samma I think we should concentrate on finding Gazelle don't you think? You can deal with these three later."

Burn lowered his fist and nodded "You three stay here you're not coming with us."

The three didn't say a word but nodded at their angry captain.

"Do you have any idea where Gazelle might have gone?" Burn asked the diamond dust members, as he walked out the room alongside them.

"Im not sure but we could split up and search the places where Gazelle was always happy." IQ suggested.

"_Always happy? That rings a bell." _Burn thought.

"Ok then IQ you and your sister go together and search the neighbourhood, Clara you can search the park and stores Ill search other places." Burn suggested and they all nodded and separated.

"_I guess he isn't much of a baka after all." _The three thought.

The all went there separated ways and searched but to no avail sadly.

_**With Nepper, Rean and Heat**_

"I wonder whats going to happen when they get back?" Heat questioned.

"Who knows but my guess is that we shouldn't even think about it." Nepper said.

"Agreed." Rean and Heat said at the same time.

The three where stuck in the orphanage like sitting ducks awaiting their punishment when Rean picked up a piece of paper that was under her foot.

"Whats that?" Heat asked.

"It's a note from…Gazelle." Rean said then the three clustered together and read it.

" _Dear Hitomiko and friends,_

_I am sorry to say but I am leaving and wont be back. If you noticed I took whatever money I have and won't be back for you see I don't belong here. I have been treated like dirt and cannot live like this anymore. I am going to the amusmant park and then catching a plane to New York because I have a friend there that can let me stay. I am sorry but I must do this please do not come after me._

_Gazelle."_

"What should we do with it?" Heat asked.

"Should we just give it to Burn and the others?" Rean asked.

Nepper snatched the piece of paper off of Rean and crumpled it up.

"What are you doing?" Rean and Heat said in shock at what he was doing.

"What do you mean?" Nepper said with a smirk.

"Why are you crumpling the note up? We should give it to them." Rean said

"What note. We didn't see any note we are just sitting ducks. We don't know where Gazelle is and we can I only wish that they can find him." Nepper said slyly and chucked the note out of the window.

Rean and Heat only could stare in amazement at what the brunette just said and did.

"Why would you do that unless you don't want them to find Gazelle?" Heat questioned with his finger on his lip.

Rean slapped Heat on the head "That's because he doesn't want anyone to find him or the not you BAKA!" Rean said.

"Hey! You didn't need to hit me you know." Heat said rubbing his head.

"Exactly, there's no point on finding that ex-captain. He's leaving and that's for the best. All we can do is wait until they return empty handed." Nepper said smirking, while Rean and Heat where slightly worried.

"_This has gone too far, I think we should tell them." _Rean whispered into Heats ear and he nodded.

Little did they know a figure was standing by the door, watching as the three teens sat in silence, however he overheard everything.

"I guess, ill have to get that note." And the figure vanished.

_**Done! Sorry ive been hacked up with homework that even I want to burn it just to continue. Sorry itsa little short I really am, hope you enjoyed it and review thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay sorry about taking my time to update, really sorry. Anyway enjoy and also my new story will be put up soon, still haven't chosen (I'm slow at choosing sometimes XD) Review.**_

_**Chapter 8: Times running out**_

_**With Gazelle:**_

"I cannot thank you enough for letting me stay with you." Gazelle said

"It's alright, besides I owe you one. By the way what happened between you and Burn?"

Gazelle looked down and quietly spoke "I'll explain everything, after we get to your room."

The person nodded in understandment _"I wonder where he is?" They thought._

The pair walked through the Amusment Park to the room where Gazelle explained the situation and to the persons surprise they couldn't believe it and wanted Gazelle to go back but didn't say a word.

"If you're sure-"

"I am!" Gazelle interrupted.

"- ok ok. Then come on lets catch some rides before you go any further." The person smiled.

Gazelle smiled and dragged the person around the park.

"You could at least slow down…!" The person yelled but was ignored.

_**With IQ and IC**_

"I wonder where he is." IC exclaimed.

IQ rang the doorbell and a tall man opened the door.

"Yes?"

For some reason IQ was so mesmerised with the man's gut that he couldn't seem to speak.

"Hey! Kid what do you want?" The man exclaimed impatiently.

IC followed the direction of her brother's gaze to the man's gut and fell on the floor laughing "BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT KID!?" The man was losing his patient.

"Huh? Sorry. Have you seen a silvered haired, Gut- I mean guy around here, Mr. Pig, I mean sir? Heh heh." IQ stammered

IC laughed even louder "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-MY GUT!"

"Get lost!" The man waved his fist in the air and the pair ran off.

"You are so dumb for a smarty pants! Hahahahaha" IC spoke while laughing.

"Shut up! I didn't mean to say that and you know it! Besides it was huge….hahahahahha!" IQ started laughing.

The pair where laughing while at the same time ticked off there 100th house.

"Wow a hundered I say we take a ice-cream break!" IC pointed to the ice-cream van parked across the street.

"We shouldn't, but we have worked hard. What harm could one ice-cream do." IQ shrugged.

The pair walked to the truck and bought ice-cream after ice-cream.

_**With Clara**_

"Oh where oh where can that silver haired captain be?" Clara spoke to herself while walking past clothing stores.

Clara came to a halt while looking through a window.

"EEEEEKKKKKKKKK!" Clara screamed with joy.

Clara was confronted by a figure slightly taller then her.

"Clara no need to scream!"

"Rhionne look they have the new limited edition ice blue knee high boots! AHHHH!" Clara screamed again.

"Stop it Clara! If you want them get them." Rhionne said rubbing her temples.

Clara just stood there rubbing the back of her neck " Actually-"

"Look ill go inside with you and you can try them on." Rhionne said not listening to Clara.

The pair walked in and Rhionne asked for Claras shoe size.

"Here you go miss the last ones to, I hope that they are to your specifications."

"Thank you here try them on." Rhionne said and Clara did just that.

"OOOOHHHHH! They are so CUTE!" Clara squeled drawing attension to herself.

"Ok! Come on im taking them to the clark for you to pay." Rhionne said taking the shoes.

"Yeah but the thing is-" Clara was interrupted.

"Come on." Rhionne grabbed Clara's arm and dragged her to the counter.

"Just these please." Rhionne said.

"Ok, hold on while I scan these." The clerk said.

" Rhionne the thing is-" Clara was interrupted again.

" That will be 10,000 yen (£80). How would you like to pay?" The clerk asked looking at the duo.

"Clara give her the money." Rhionne said waiting.

"Actually ive been trying to tell you im broke." Clara said rubbing the back of the neck.

"Well if your not going to pay then I will get my manager.-"

"No wait ill pay…Here." Rhionne handed over her credit card and took the shoes.

"Thank you soooo-"

"YOU OWE ME A LOT!" Rhionne shouted.

"I was trying to tell you." Clara shrugged then the pair left the store.

"_I swear I forgot to do something? Oh well probably not important, besides I got my shoes!" _Clara thought happily swinging the bag.

"Stop that or it could go flying." Rhionne warned.

"No it wont." Clara kept swinging the bag.

_**With Burn**_

"GAZELLE! GAZELLE! WHERE ARE YOU!" Burn yelled at the top of his voice passing house after house.

"_Where could he have gone?" _Burn thought to himself

Burn has been running for miles and miles but to no luck, has not found his love.

"Gazelle where are you!" Burn yelled catching glances from people around the neighbourhood.

"Calm down."

"Huh?" Burn turned around and saw a familiar face.

"What do you want-"Burn was interrupted.

"Look if you want to figure out where Gazelle is then there's some information you need to know." The figure said.

"Oh and like what?" Burn stood folding his arms.

"First tomorrow's the last day in which you will be able to find Gazelle before he is gone for good."

"What! Is there anything else?" Burn grabbed the person's collar in frustration.

"Yes but I won't say on one condition."

"What?" Burn started shaking the person.

"Why do you really want to find Gazelle when you torment him all the time?"The person folded his arms.

"Why should I tell you?" Burn let go and looked away.

"Because if you want to find him then you would want to know where he is right?"

"Ok the thing is I kind of developed…..feelings for him."

The person cheekily raised his eyebrows.

"SHU-SHU-SHUT UP!" Burn stammered.

"Well you have to get back and search tomorrow mainly because its seven, and I will go with you to find Gazelle ok?"

"Ok. Thanks-"Burn thanked.

_**With IQ and IC**_

"UHHHHHHHHH!" IC moaned

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" IQ moaned

"Too much ICE-CREAM!" The pair yelled simutantiously.

IQ reached in to his pocket "Perfect I'm out of money."

IC started laughing "Should've stopped at your tenth then."

"Hey you had twenty." IQ remarked.

"Look what we have here. The two kids who laughed at me."

"Uh oh." The pair said simutantiously.

"Don't worry I aint going to do much but this-BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The pot bellyed man started laughing.

"Let's go." The pair got up and walked back home leaving the man laughing his guts out.

"_BEEPING BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" _IC screamed at the man

"What did I say about that word?" IQ said

"I know but he deserves it."IC remarked.

The pair started laughing as they walked home.

_**With Clara and Rhionne**_

"I said stop doing that!" Rhionne shouted.

"Nothing's going to happen. Cool your jets." Clara remarked.

Clara started to swing the bag a lot more that the bag swung out of her hand.

The bag flew through the air and landed in a dumpster.

"Whoops. Heh heh." Clara shrugged innocently.

"I'll get it, but I'm holding it." Rhionne growled.

Rhionne walked to the empty dumpster and jumped in and got the bag.

"That was'nt so bad." Rhionne remarked and started to hear growling and tumbling sounds.

"Ermm….Rhionne you might want to get out and fast!" Clara shouted but it was too late.

The shoot poured out fish guts, Bones and rotton food on Rhionne.

Rhionne stood there frozen.

"At least the shoes are safe?" Clara remarked with a shrug.

"Oh yeah they are safe…..but one thing is'nt." Rhionnes said getting out of the dumpster walking near Clara.

"You?" Clara said cheekily.

"No…..YOU!" Rhionne shouted and started chasing Clara.

The pair where running all the way home, but could hear the snickers and scoffing of the pedestriens that laughed about Rhionnes smell and she answered that with "_BEEP BEEP!"_

_**End of chappy 8! Hope you enjoyed it and I guess I was so evil I didn't put in the names of those two characters heh heh. Oh well keep on guessing! See you next time. Review and comment! :)**_


	9. authors notes

_**Hey.**_

_**Just thought I should say that my stories haven't been updated because of a lot of reason. No point getting into it.**_

_**Anyway just wanted to say I will be on haiatus till I don't know, till I have the time.**_

_**Sorry I really am sorry. **___

_**Don't worry though I will be back!**_


End file.
